The Sadness Night Of Us And After That
by Jame Press
Summary: That house. One dad, two moms, and their five children should be live with happiness, lovely and bond. The seven years of change lead the family through a good and bad time so that the family should receive a good day as a gift after now. Until...Dad became the phantom, which the world scared him.


One shot – The Sadness night of us ….and after that

To all readers

I have enough time and plot to write two main stories of my fanfic.

Translation is the very big problem for me and my time can't set it

This my one shot have 17,450 words and I'm translating it.

Let enjoy this.

* * *

My some friend recommend me about grammar and using the word. I'd try it harder.

My best writer-friend recommend to me to publish it in my mother tongue.

I can't do it because law in my country.

I'm not own all Detective Conan's character.

Every character that you can read it after my translation is complete. They don't exist.

Thank you for all readers

This one shot will be in tranlating process in 2 – 4 weeks because I'm very busy and lack of time.

The timeline of this story is in 2027.

* * *

 **Prelude**

...! Oh…Hey...Ran…Wake up, Honey.

Ummm (Yawn) Yes?..Hm. …Eh …We have three but there are two.

Yes, there are two ….Our sister is not here

…Yesternight….It is very well, Dear.

Hm …..But I think….it…it is so strange…for me.

As of lately, we have work and work. So we prepare much necessity for Nanami.

…It is very good for us. I mean it.

...You bite my nose. There are tooth masks …Haha

Ok. Wake up, now! How long that you two talk about Yesternight? These are your coffee.

The breakfast is already served at downstair.

Hey, come on! Wake up. Mr. lazy inspector and Mrs. perfectly officer.

Thank you. Ai-chan. Is today my breakfast's queue?

Never mind. Since we have Nanami stay with us, Our breakfast is finished quickly too.

Hey, this is your special puff roll. Take it.

Ow! It's hot! You're crazy?! It already scalds on my mouth!

What did you say?! Yesternight, you talk that with us too. You can't live without me and Ran!

Now, I serve coffee to you on our bed. Are you dare shout at me?!

You dare to rail your daughter's morning snack that she makes it for us?! Really?! It's very bad!

What a very bad is your behavior actually! Ouch! Hey, why you hit my back? Ran?!

After you awake, you squabbling with Ai-chan! So why you ask me about

I feel angry with you and hit you? Yes! I feel angry so much! I think it should be hotter than this!

Because of you, you make Ai-chan angry. Her cheek was bruised by you!

...Look at her, she is nervous so much.

And Nanami makes these snack for three of us, but your complaint it's hot!

As of lately, you are hardworking only and only. You just have time for us!

As you are the dad, you have no time for our kids! Nothing for our kids!

You are Mr. Workaholic Inspector!

Oh! It beginning terrible for me. ….I'm sorry. …I hurry up to work…and I will come back quickly to

serve as the dad, Honeys…..Where is our child? Kasumi.

Herrr ….They stay at downstair. They stay together.

…Today, You must go to the flight this morning. And you must come back quickly, dear.

Next two weeks, our child will free at the same time one week.

You must think about the family trip during this work!

As Ai-chan follow that, our two tiny babes don't need an only mom. They also need a dad. Do you know?

Don't angry with me. …I hit on this word.

 **...I and Ran are crazy girls for you together, dear. …..Only you can call us.**

I always told you, dear. Setting your tie properly. Why you wear it skews to the right side again and again?

Ok. Ok. Mom.

...How many you take your watch?

Only ones, Honey. ….It is my favorite ones.

...I'm not comfortable a little.  
..Can you take the others? The others that Ai-chan makes it for you on last day ago?

...That watch is so rather danger if I take it for pass through to airport checkpoint.

Do you talk with me same as you go to working in normal officer ids?

... Don't say about some scary story that isn't apparent yet to me?

... You are so suspiciously too. I'm not suspiciously. … I'm careful. No more and no less.

I heard all of that, my two lovelies. You twos talk about your life's security and Ran concern it.

But you fear my toy was discovered by the checkpoint officer. I prevent it too. Follow me.

Follow you? Eh? How's this, Mrs. Pharmacist?

Look at this, . Your shoes are in this suitcase. The brown ones are weighty a little, dear.

You must wear it when you working and walking. Are you ok? Hm?

Err...Hey, Why my black shoes so look newer? I remember that it. …

I changed it, dear. … I adapt it as weighty as your brown ones in this suitcase!

Ha Hey! Wait! …Who is the thinker for this idea?! You…or You?

Your brown ones and new black others that you ask us. I bought two of them for you.

And their weighty are equal. This is my thinking.

…So you don't worry about it can't pass through a checkpoint.

I invented and set the jamming-shield flat plate metal for protecting it from the checkpoint device.

….Don't you forget it at the hotel! Ok?!

Wait! Wait! Why my suit has three buttons at the blouse on each side?

This is not the button that you ever use it.

Push one time, it becomes transmitter.

Push two time, it's going to be loudly.

Use it for emergency happening because you don't like to use the gun if it's not really necessary too.

And if you put it near metal material. It becomes the magnet.

So you push one time and rotate it to the right side, hold it and their fangs are sticking out like this.

Everyone was bitten by these fangs, they shocked by electric.

 **I setting it so many because it can work one function only. This mean now you have six multi-functional bullets but you have no gun.**

 **Are you like it?**

 **Herr …Ok. Moms. ….Dad will following mom's instructions.**

 **( The other house is preparing necktie, warning about pen and document for the husband.**

 **On the other hand, two of you are preparing self-protection button and hiding timing-bomb watch for me?**

 **…So this is my blissfully and brutally life? Huh? )**

( Incomplete – Updating continually.

Jame Press – 23.7.2018 )


End file.
